


Itching

by Dee_Laundry



Series: My Fathers' Son [17]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-06
Updated: 2007-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck hated his mother for many, many reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itching

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://layne67.livejournal.com/profile)[**layne67**](http://layne67.livejournal.com/) stumped me with _He was gone before she could say a word._ (That Time Cameron Had Mono) and requested something from 'My Fathers' Son' about the time when Wilson got beaten.

Chuck hated his cunt of a mother for many, many reasons, but one of them was that she gave him the name Francis and never bothered to tell him it was a pussy name. So he walked into kindergarten completely unaware and got his nose bloodied the very first day.

Cunt.

He'd learned to fight well, hard and nasty but with honor, and had settled on Chuck as his real first name by third grade. The fights tapered off then until junior high, when guys started to get hair on their nuts and being different was the worst possible sin. He'd honed his skills then, learned how to inflict the most pain or the most humiliating pain, how to leave marks and how not to.

When Larry, piss-drunk on Everclear, proposed that they go find themselves some towel-heads to teach a lesson to, and Todd nodded and added, "Or fags," Chuck found himself nodding too. He didn't give a shit if people came from a different country, and what a guy wanted to do with his prick was his own damn problem. He had no feelings one way or the other about _who_.

But it had been a long time since the crunch and splatter had rung in his ears, and his knuckles were positively itching.


End file.
